our meeting place
by britdafish
Summary: Britney *sighs*. looks up at the ceiling of her bedroom I think I get up and shower.. *mum* gets up walks stumbles out of bed.*holds on to the wall*


Britney *sighs*. looks up at the celling of her bedroom I think I get up and shower.. *mm* gets up walks stombiles out of bed.*holds on to the wall*

man i queses i shouldn't of drank anything last night ops to late now. walks to the bathroom while still holding onto the wall gets in the shower.

*man this day just started and i wish it would end maybe i just go and .. no i cant! but i miss him so much. *sakes head no! i am stronger than that i don't need him. Inner:yeah you do look how weak you are you need him!

NO I dont

Inner: if you say so.

gets out of shower looks in mirror gets a comb pulls here black pink hair to the left side and begins to comb a knock knock *who the heck could that be?*

finish combing hair puts on her shorts then she looks at her Halliwell shirt. man this day just started and i wish it would end. puts her bangs behind her ears puts to bombie pins above her neackline. breads the back hafeway down. walks to the door. open-ins the door and see kakashi. kakashi what are you doing here? *looks up from book hey Britney i was just seeing why you didn't come to training to day? crap that was today i forgot i am so sry kakashi sensie * crap i be in real trouble if tells tsunade then i wort but i haven't decide..* i am soo sorry i wasn't felling goo and i woke up late this morning iam so sry kakashi sensie.

Its allright iam just glad your felling beter ant you? Yea iam thinks for asking senise:} come on in.

i be right back goes into my room. *sighs man I total for got about traing man. I just gab it in case*grabs her kunai and shuriken. walks back into the kitchen so what are we doing kakashi? Kakashi:Well since you didn't show up I figured we train one on one sound ok to you. *jeez he knows I cant say no or yes to that dam you kakashi. Britney:Yea lets go:} goes to the door shuts it. trys to ge t her keys int he hole* dang it if he see's this he might tell tsunade and that wort be good* kakashi puts hand over Britney's here helps locks the door. Kakashi:You sure your felling ok? Britney:Yea i am t-thinks kakashi. Kakashi:no problem. lets go k. starts walking down the street going to the training g rounds. * man i hope we arnt doing a hole lot i don't think threes a hole lot more my body can handle in this state I queses I do need to see him even if its just for a minute not even that …kakashi: you hungry?Britney: Hm ..? yea huh? No I am not. Kakashi:You sure? Yea i am sure sensie.*man is this freaking 20 questions? Man!* walks up to the training grounds. Kakashi:You ready? Britney:Hm kakashi looks at Britney kakshi : are you sure your felling ok? Britney:Me huh yea*I cant tell him why.. noone would ever talk to me if they found out what iam going to do to night..

inner so you do plan on seeing him?

Ah dang it you scread me I allmost forgot about you.

Inner: iam sure so you do plan on it don't you yay

Hey! I didn't say that..

Inner: but you want to and besides if you do I go away for a lilte don't foget about that.

I know.. that's why iam prboe gona but what about kakashi and the others don't knw about it and I don't want them to..

Inner:then don't tell them.

shut up

Inner: CRY MEANIE

Dang

Britney:Not realy sensie I got a bad headache and I got some girl stuff going on.. *maybe he leve me alone scince I told him that .. thos I fell so bad right know..*

Kakashi:Ohhhh well ah—maybe- you.. ah should go home.. and sleep yea.K? Britney:iam so sry kakashi I didn't tell you I just fell bad. Kakashi:Why you shudnt if know if your headakes keep up like they have been like I might have to tell the hokoge but I hope not you should only if they keep on then you should go see the hokoge ok?

Britney: Ok kakashi I promies .*man iam glad that's out of the way now time to pack..*

Britney: thinks kakashi sensie iam gona walk home and get some sleep. Kakashi: ok you do that do you need any help walking home? Britney: huh? No iam sure thinks theo. Kakashi:yup that's what we sensies do. Britney: laughs bye sensie. Walks to her house.*man I quess I should get ready and go meet him. This is gona be so hard I havent seen him.. in so long I am kinda niverish.. innher: you know it wort be that hard I do it for you?

Yea and I be comeing hom pregent no thinks.

Inner: now come one why you think that?

Becouse I know you and if I couldn't keep my hands off him how can you? Hmm?

Inner:well..

Got you don't I oh well we see him soon anuff ijust hope hes there…

Gets to colse to her house hm inner: what?

I forgot about the note I left it in plane sight hope no one sow it. I don't think so..

"Dear black cherry blsome

I hope to see you tonight if at mindnigt near the boder of the leaf villge".

Inner: I quess time to get ready huh?

Yup. I start by showing after I find something to were.


End file.
